


Tony's Thong [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stony 616 Bingo [11]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: (Didn't know that was a tag but my god do I love it), Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, High Heels, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark's Red Thong of Justice, america's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve has a special surprise for Tony when he gets back from SI.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony 616 Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Cap-Iron Man Fanworks, Greenie's Cap-IM 616 Bingo





	Tony's Thong [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony 616 Bingo prompt [ “Red Thong” [Y4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045666030/stony-616-bingo)  


**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
